Frozen Fate
by Jazz Frost
Summary: "We could do it, ya know. Stay up here forever. " Meirda's' teasing tone betrayed the complete seriousness in her gaze. A slight smile tugged at the queen's lips as she tilted her face toward the sunlight streaming in through the windows. "It would be perfect, wouldn't it? You with your archery and me with my powers... Almost too perfect." MeridaElsa. Femslash. Rating may go up.


**First time writing in either fandom and this storyline literally just popped into my mind. But this story marks my official return to the site, so this is exciting. For future reference this is going to be eventual femslash and if it's not your cup of tea then feel free to exit now.**

**Full plot:**

**Set 3 years after the events of Brave and six months after the events of Frozen, Princess Merida is still avoiding the talk of suitors and desperately trying to find a way to keep her freedom. Meanwhile Queen Elsa is struggling to run the kingdom after realizing the repercussions of her actions. Eventually Elsa manages to come into contact with King Fergus and invites the king for a visit in hopes of setting up negotiations in opening up trade between the two kingdoms. Merida sees this as an opportunity to get some distance from the initial pressuring and volunteers to go with Fergus to ****Arendelle to "observe" the negotiations. Yet once there the fiery spirited girl begins to take a real _interest_ in the foreign relations being offered by the Ice Queen.**

******Disclaimer: No way do I own any characters or am affiliated with Disney or Pixar.**

* * *

**Troubled Minds in Troubled Times**

* * *

Light sheets of frost began creeping along the edges of the windows of the study, the crackling of the ice taking hold of the surface drawing the attention of one of the two patrons in the room. Queen Elsa let out a tired sigh before plopping back down in her seat and rubbing her temples vigorously to calm down. She knew if she kept this up there'd be a blizzard at some point and the boats trying to reach port were already having a difficult time getting through the _natural _snowy conditions. Trying to rein herself back in, she sat back in her seat and faced the quiet Grand Duke once more with an apologetic smile.

"Please, forgive me, Arnold. I didn't mean to frighten you if I did." She said earnestly, laying her hands down together on the polished oak desk.

The balding man waved his hand, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the small sheen of sweat from his brow. Possibly worked up her little walkabout. "No no, you're quite fine, your highness. This cannot be easy for you to take."

Elsa gave a small shake of her head, blowing some platinum blond locks out of her eyes. "Honestly? It's more than I expected..." Picking up two of the parchments left on her desk, she scanned them over. "Are you sure these numbers are correct...?"

"Positively. We are running low in produces. " Arnold informed her, raising from his seat to stand by her side now and motioning toward the numbers circled at the bottom of the page.

"How? I thought last Summer's harvest was enough to set us up till this Spring..." The young woman murmured with disbelief.

Arnold sucked in a breath between his teeth before giving the blond a shake of his head. "During the... incident six months ago we had to give out more due to the... challenging circumstances."

Knowing fully well what Arnold was trying to say, Elsa's heart sank a little in her chest at the realization. Shame and regret clouding her face now as little rivulets of ice began to emit from her fingertips to slide along the edges of the papers in her hands. Everything came with a price, she knew that now. Bowing her head, the blond set the papers down and inhaled a deep breath to calm down once more. "What... do you suggest we do?"

The Duke rubbed his folded chin before walking over to the far wall where a world map hung. There was little flags placed all over the land, blue flags indicating allies and yellow indicating trade routes. Elsa watched with anticipation as Arnolda ran a blunt fingernail over various regions before settling on a spot not so far from Arendelle, southwest of their location yet just across the bay.

The name _DunBroch_ looking like a beacon of hope in it's bolded lettering on the map.

"I suggest we try opening Arenedelle to new faces..." He spoke slowly. "The land is vast yet fortunate with the weather. That means good harvests..."

A bright smile slowly edged its way onto the Ice Queen's pale pink lips as she quickly grabbed a clean piece of parchment and the quill from its inkwell. "Thank you, Arnold. Thank you so much!" She said with glee, nodding as the Duke took his leave.

"It's my duty and pleasure, your highness."

When the door was shut, Elsa set to work on the parchment with great attentiveness and passion.

She now knew it wasn't too late to atone for her sins.

* * *

_Merida, you can't put this off forever..._

_Merida, we have talked about this..._

_Merida, you have been of age for three years now..._

_Merida... Merida... Merida... MERIDA..._

The fiery youth let out a loud cry of anguish as she felt the thin yet strong line if her bow leave her fingertips, ignoring the sting as the string snapped back into place and watching her arrow whiz through the air. Its wicked tip glinting momentarily in the sunlight before embedding itself in the dummy strung up on a tree ten feet away. Despite the well executed shot, it brought the princess no pleasure as it usually would. With a long sigh she sat down on the grass next to her horse Angus who nudged her with his nose, sensing her distress. Affectionately she patted his mane, looking up at the bright blue skies with longing.

"I thought this whole marriage idea was done with years ago..." She pondered aloud. "But I knew it was too good to be true."

Over the last three years she had lived so blissfully within DunBroch it was like a dream. Sleeping in was finally allowed, most of her lessons now consisted of battle strategy and less of ridiculous music making, and she could go riding whenever she pleased. But as of late her mother had slowly began falling back into her old habits of... well being her mother. The subject of suitors wasn't blatantly on the table yet it was there obscurely and becoming more visible with each passing day. It was driving Merida madder and madder as she began to spend more time away from home to just... _think_.

But no matter how far she went she knew there was no escaping the choice she would have to make.

"...Come on, Angus... time to head back." Giving her horse one more pat, they both rose and set off back toward the castle.

Right as she was walking Angus back to his stable, Moddie stopped her to take over.

"I'll take him, lass. Your parents are waiting for you in the throne room." The cook informed her with a kind smile.

Merida inwardly groaned at the news before nodding and thanking Moddie. Dreadfully making her way through the kitchen (and swiping a pastry on the way to sweeten the journey) she gave her parents an apologetic look as she entered the throne room. Her brothers already in their place gasped at the sight of the pastry in her mouth, giving each other a knowing smile as they started to get up. Elinor shot them a stern look that sent shivers down Merida's spine as she went to take her place by her father's side.

"So... what's all this then?" Merida asked carefully, finishing off the powdery treat and wiping her hands off with her handkerchief.

Elinor and Fergus exchanged looks before the queen produced a stack of letters from her sleeve. Merida suddenly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, her mouth falling open with shock. _It honestly couldn't be happening again..._

"These came last night. Two of them from McGuffin's son addressed to you." With raised eyebrows, Elinor passed the letters to Fergus who handed them to a flustered Merida. "And four packages from Dingwall's son are up in your room..."

"Oh..." Merida squeaked out, tucking the letters away into her sleeve and looking down at her feet. "Anything... else?"

"Hmmm..." Elinor flipped through envelopes before pausing at a bright blue one with a dark blue seal. Questionably she paused to open the envelope a moment before pulling out the letter, reading over the contents. Merida watched with wide, frantic eyes as Elinor's expression was blank as she read.

"What's it say? Who's it from?" Fergus grumbled beside his wife, leaning over her shoulder and thus blocking Merida's view.

"Ahh! Dad!" Merida shouted, hopping up on the seat to try and get a glimpse.

"Sorry, sorry." Sheepishly he sat back and ruffled her hair. "Ha! You tied it back!"

Before Merida could reply Elinor's loud gasp caught their attention. "Fergus! Oh, Fergus!"

Fergus glanced at her with concern, taking her hand in his paw like one and holding it tight. "What is it, love? What?"

"This kingdom... this... Queen Elsa... she says she needs help... her kingdom is running out of resources and is asking for our help." Elinor said hurriedly, bracing the letter against her chest. "She's requesting you come immediately to work out a trade with Arendelle."

"Well now, that does sound dire..." Fergus murmured slowly, squinting at the letter in his wife's hand. "and it wouldn't hurt making a new treaty..."

Merida who had fallen silent during this point of conversation was squirming in her seat. Her hands gripping the bottom as she tried to push away the terrible thought she was having..._ This was her chance- her _escape _card._

Using another's misfortune for her own means was low and despicable as she can be.

But it was now or never.

"I'll go!" Merida blurted out, jumping to her feet almost instantly.

The sudden outburst drew the questioning and concerned gazes of her family, causing the redhead to drawback for a moment before regaining to her composure. With practiced ease, she squared her shoulders whilst smoothing down her dress. Yes, it was rare that she ever _willing_ took part in the kingdom affairs so the stares were well expected. The young princess chose her next words carefully under the scrutiny of her mother's gaze.

"I mean- you know- it is about time that I avidly began fulfilling my duties as future queen." She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice, keeping her emerald gaze fixated on her father as she spoke. Fergus was always the more sensible of her parents, the more easy going to say the least.

"Which should start with-" Elinor's quip fell short when Fergus raised his hand. "Oh what is it, dear?"

The large man rubbed his hand over his beard for a moment, scratching noises filling the chamber before his gaze "I think she should go. It'd do her some good to see the world! Plus, if there's anything you've taught her it's how to take care of this old bear." Lightly he slapped his hand against his belly with a loud chortle.

Merida did her best to conceal her joy, wanting to throw her arms around her father and give him a big kiss on his cheek but instead opted to retake her seat. Allowing her gaze now to shift toward her mother whose features were creased with contemplation. Sometimes it was near impossible for her to read the queen, riling up her nerves and setting her on the edge. Biting her lip lightly, Merida opened her mouth to further sway Elinor's impending judgement when the queen let out a long sigh.

"I suppose the boys and I... could watch over the kingdom for a few days..."

The triplets let out collective gasps, the mischief in their eyes shined under the obscure of the torches on the wall behind them. Merida caught it in time to lean back in her seat and drew an invisible line across her throat with her thumb, shaking her head at them with desperation. Her devils of brothers exchanged blank looks before rubbing their index and thumbs together in her direction. She inwardly groaned, _of course this was going to cost her... big time._

"We'll take care of everything!" Harris declared, nudging Hamish.

"Y-yeah, just leave it to us!" Hamish pitched in.

"Mum will be safe and sound!" Hubert finished, puffing out his chest and flexing a lanky arm.

It was almost laughable but Merida gave them a grateful look now, mouthing 'thank you' before straightening up.

Elinor by some chance missed the whole exchange between her children as she clapped her hands together and stood from her seat. "I suppose that settles it... Colin!" She called for one of the guards waiting by the door. "Follow me, we have a letter to answer."

Fergus nudged Merida's shoulder, grinning down at her broadly with excitement. "Well now, lass, looks like we set sail as soon as that letter is on it's way!"

Merida glanced at Elinor's retreating form before finally wrapping her arms around her father's giant forearm and giving it a tight squeeze. "Aye! I can't wait!"

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
